1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of WIKI creation and editing and, more particularly, to using a WIKI editor to create speech-enabled applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A WIKI is a collaborative web application that allows end users to add and edit content. A WIKI application refers to a collection of WIKI pages written in a markup language that are interconnected via hyperlinks. WIKIs are served by a WIKI server to standard Web browsers which function as WIKI clients. A WIKI server can also serve a special Web page that is a WIKI editor, where users add and edit content. Some WIKI sites permit WIKI content to be written in accordance with a WIKI syntax, such as having special characters to indicate hyperlinked content, bulleted content, and the like. WIKI syntax is generally designed to be more intuitive for end-users to utilize than standard markup languages.
Conventional WIKIs do not incorporate speech processing technologies. Such technologies can require a WIKI server or WIKI pages to be integrated with a server-side speech processing system. Traditional interface mechanisms to these speech processing systems rely upon specialized voice toolkits, such as IBM's WEBSPHERE VOICE SERVER (WVS) voice toolkit. Use of these toolkits requires some knowledge of speech processing technologies that is beyond a proficiency of most end-users and even many programmers. Since end-users are content providers of WIKI applications, this effectively prevents WIKI applications from utilizing speech processing technologies.